


Converging Point

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, High School, Physics, Rivalry, fandoms will be added as future chapters are uploaded, samesies with characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: This is the point at which many things converge: people, feelings, plots, thoughts, families. This is the Convergence, population 203. The people here were born here, raised here, fell in love here, and some have even died here. You may recognise some of them as people from other universes, but they aren't the same; that's the power of the multiverse - where all possibilities are represented.Chapter 1: Harrison Wells and Leopold Fitz have the greatest rivalry of any two teachers.
Relationships: Harrison Wells & Leopold Fitz
Kudos: 2





	Converging Point

**Author's Note:**

> Created because of nostalgia. Continued because of fun.
> 
> This is a one-shot series of multiple characters set in Season Six of The Convergence during the "Behind the Scenes" episode: they have lived in the Convergence their entire lives Enter for drama, skirmishes, friendship, love, teasing, action, and more!

**Chapter One** :

_E = My Ceaseless Rival_

* * *

Characters - Harrison Wells (played by me), Leopold Fitz (played by Steph)

Summary - Leopold Fitz and Harrison Wells have been rivals in the high school physics department since they first started working together. Tensions between them never cease and neither will their sheer force of will.

* * *

The teacher's lounge was cramped, dull, and for the most part silent. Harrison Wells breathed out a sigh of contentment. Conditions were just as he liked in order for him to complete his work. Being a physics teacher at Convergence High paid off in both a mediocre salary and a copious amount of papers to grade. At least the subject was something he enjoyed, and not _all_ of the students were inattentive, apathetic, juvenile delinquents. At least a select few could grasp the basic concepts of energy transfer and downward acceleration. He could enjoy even if one of that select few of intellectuals was the daughter of his physics teacher nemesis.

As head of the science department, Harrison controlled the syllabus and curriculum as well as represented the entire wing for the school, but he had no say in how students were distributed across the available, selected classes. If he had... well, he still wouldn't have much of an the outcome. He and Leopold Fitz were the only physics teachers in the school, and the fact that they had a daughter each, both of whom were engrossed in scientific fields as well, meant that the only ethical way (according to the school) they could learn the subject of Physics was through an option that wasn't their own father. And there were two options. That meant there really was no choice to be had.

Harrison thought the rule absurd. Leopold Fitz, on the other hand, had vocalised his understanding of the school's logic.

It was one of the many things they disagreed upon.

Harrison's hand scribbled across the first page of a pop quiz. He believed in giving his students pop quizzes as it weeded out the students who cared from the students who didn't, but it left him as the lesser favourite physics teacher (not that he cared). The person's quiz he graded now seemed not to know the underlying basics of the unit. Quietly, Harrison chuckled to himself as he marked down the grade with a satisfying 'X'.

"What's so funny, Head Boy?" came a distinctly Scottish sound. Harrison knew exactly who had just entered and did not bother with a glance to the doorway to confirm his instincts. He _knew_ with one-hundred percent clarity.

"Nothing you would understand, Fitz," said he in a tone most would consider a deadpan tease. Harry thought it as more of a taunt.

"Funny. I suppose my class's high grade-point-average will have something to say about that."

Fitz swung around the corner after that leisurely retort and started fixing himself a mug of coffee at the countertop coffee machine. It was a standard machine but one of the cheapest money could by. Whenever it broke, Harrison took it upon him to fix it, to the best his engineering abilities would allow, but coffee machines did not have much to improve upon. They had one function, they executed said function, and they ended with satisfactory results; Harrison found himself uncaring of the quality unless the coffee lacked the ability to keep him awake.

Harrison kept his gaze on the pop quiz, marking yet another 'X' on his student's paper. ( _Not much of an over-achiever, Oscar_ , he thought with mild amusement, _or even an achiever_. Could teachers be partial in their field of work? If no one knew about it, certainly.)

Head still ducked down, pen scrawling a message in the blank space, he spoke; "I'm fairly certain you have Jesse to thank for that."

He paused mid word – the word was "after" – and finally gave Fitz a proper stare, letting his point sink into the other physic teacher's skin.

He continued his point, "And who do you have to thank for her? Me."

" _Half_ you," Fitz corrected, spitting out his thoughts before he knew what his words vaguely mentioned. "And you're one to talk," he said, sarcastic, "you have a Fitz-Simmons, but somehow, your grade-point-average is lower."

Harrison settled the pen on the table. He sat back in his chair and regarded Fitz with unfeeling objectivity. Was he calculating a remark or merely acting aloof so as not to show the impact Fitz's comeback truly had? Harrison made sure no one could ever come to a conclusion on that. Finally, his brain clicked with a hidden meaning – a meaning he was mostly sure Fitz had not considered before opening his mouth – and he let out a smirk.

"Are you saying you daughter isn't smart enough to hold up the class?" replied Harrison, feeling rather smug in his current standings. "Or, perhaps, she's not nearly as smart as my Jesse, who _can_ bring _your_ grade-point-average up?"

In Fitz's hand, the porcelain mug hovered absolutely still. The writing on the side – _'E = MC-Hammer'_ – was perfectly legible. The other teacher's eyes hardened but in his lack of a response, Harrison knew he had won.

"My class is better," he replied, and quickly at that, before unfreezing from the spot, grasping his files from the counter, and leaving the room.

Watching from the corner of his eyes, Harrison hunched over the table, soon to be returning to work. Some days, Wells won. Some days, Fitz won (and disgruntling days they were). Given Fitz's personality, Harrison supposed this little victory won him the rest of the day and possibly even the next morning. After that, however, it was anyone's game. Rivalries never ceased.


End file.
